Surgical implants have been used in the human body to aid repair of anatomical deficiencies such as a damaged vertebral columns and broken bones. Spinal implants for implantation into a disc space between adjacent vertebral bodies oftentimes include bone contacting surfaces having surface configurations that afford insertion and resist migration of the spinal implants in the disc space. For example, upper surfaces and lower surfaces of such spinal implants can be provided with ratchetings angled to both afford insertion and resist migration of the spinal implant in the disc space. Spinal implants for implantation into the disc space between the adjacent vertebral bodies also oftentimes include cavities formed therein that provide for bone ingrowth into and therethrough to facilitate fusion of the surgical implants to bone. For example, apertures can be formed through such implants to form pathways for facilitating bone ingrowth. However, processes for removing materials from a workpiece to have such surface configurations and pathways can be limiting and time consuming. To illustrate, machining processes are oftentimes constrained by the physical limitations involved with accessing portions of the workpiece and the time required for the machining processes. Therefore, there is a need for surgical implants that can be constructed of separate components that can provide for such surface configurations and/or pathways with relatively limited amounts of machining.